


Spicing Things Up

by yaoichan12



Series: Spirk One-Shots [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Jim shouldn't be looking at porn, M/M, Romance, Spock doesn't like it, Valentine's Day, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Jim wants to add some spice to his relationship with Spock. Spock thinks Jim is unsatisfied with their relationship when he finds Jim looking at pornography. Spock decides to make a few changes. Bones wishes the two love birds wouldn't talk about their sex life with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly I threw together for Valentine's Day

Spock finished his shift in the science labs in time for dinner with his mate. He made sure the next shift was apprised of all the data before entering the lift and heading down to the floor that held his and Jim’s quarters. As he walked along the path to the quarters, he thought about the coming week and how the Terran holiday of Valentine’s Day was approaching.

His relationship with Jim was less than a year old—about five months—and they were still navigating being involved romantically with one another. When he was with Nyota, they would usually spend the day together, when they were not on shift, but not exchange gifts or make a big deal about the day.

He didn’t know how Jim felt about the holiday. He recalled a few instances in the past were Jim would scowl when asked if the crew could have a party but agree to it. Jim wouldn’t make an appearance at the parties, though.

Perhaps dinner together, a movie, Jim does enjoy movies. _Keep it simple,_ Spock figured as he passed the door for his quarters and went to the Jim’s next door. He had spent the better part of the five months in Jim’s quarters, only returning to his own to change clothes and meditate.

_Or,_ Spock thought has he entered the passcode to the door. _We could order dinner in and stay in bed. Jim also does enjoy our time copulating._ The door slid open and Spock stepped inside. He saw Jim sitting at his desk with his back to him, headphones covering his ears.

Spock nearly smiled. He admired Jim’s work ethic, especially now that they were both one hundred percent committed to staying on the Enterprise for the foreseeable future.

Spock slowly walked over to Jim, prepared to make himself known by kissing the back of Jim’s neck or massaging his shoulders. He stopped behind Jim’s chair and looked over Jim’s head. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw on Jim’s PADD’s screen.

Two males were engaged in very enthusiastic love-making.

_What the…_ Spock kept back a growl and instead of getting Jim’s attention he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

* * *

   


Jim took the headphones off and turned around in his seat. “Someone there?” The door was closed and nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. Jim shrugged and turned back to his PADD. He made a face at that position and x’d out of the screen. He clicked on a position called pile driver and perked up.

“That’s a good one,” Jim said, making a note of the mechanics of the position on the notepad he had. “Spock would be great doing that.”

Jim clicked on another position. “Folded deck chair?” Jim watched a few seconds then shook his head. “Nope, not that bendy.”

Jim clicked on another as someone requested entrance to his quarters. He turned his PADD over so it was face down on the table top and turned. “Come in.”

The door opened and Bones stepped inside. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jim turned back around and picked up his PADD as Bones approached.

“Dammit, Jim, what the hell?”

“I’m researching.”

Bones plopped down in a chair adjacent to Jim. “Looking at porn is research?”

“This isn’t just porn, it’s a guide to gay sex positions.”

Bones stared at him. “What?”

Jim sighed and looked at his friend. “Spock and I…its been a bit…vanilla.”

“That Vulcan uptightness happens in the bedroom too, huh?”

“A little bit. He’s fond of missionary and doggy style and sometimes I get on top and ride…”

“Don’t want to hear this,” Bones muttered.

“And while I like those positions as well and the foreplay is great, I thought…some change would be nice. Don’t get me wrong, what we’re doing is fan-fucking-tastic. Best sex of my life, but a guy needs something a little more, you know. Some…spice and I know deep down Spock could be quite…dominating…remember when he tried choking me on the...”

“I don’t want to hear this,” Bones fussed.

Jim clicked a tab and turned the PADD towards Bones. “This is called the jockey. Nice, huh?”

Bones shook his head. “Sure.”

Jim clicked another tab. “My favorite right now is the bodyguard.”

“Why am I friends with you?”

Jim laughed and shut down his PADD. “Anyway, I’m making a list of all the new positions I’d like to try out with Spock and maybe Valentine’s Day, I can talk him into trying out a few of them.”

“How nice. Now, let’s go get to the bar.”

“Can’t. Spock and I are supposed to have dinner together.”

“I passed him in the hall on the way here. Didn’t look like he wanted dinner.”

Jim arched a brow. “Really?”

“Looked a bit upset actually. As much as a hobgoblin can look upset.”

Jim considered his friend then grabbed his communicator and hailed Spock.

“Spock here,” came a terse answer.

“Hey, are we still on for dinner?” Jim asked.

“I apologize, but no. I…I have some work to complete.”

Jim frowned. “Oh, alright. Um…can I bring you anything to eat?”

“No thank you. I must return to my work now.”

Before Jim could say goodbye, Spock disconnected. Jim stared at his comm before setting it on the desk top. “Well, he is in a mood about something.”

“Told ya. Now, drinks?”

“Yeah, drinks.” _What is up with him?_

* * *

   


Spock disconnected his comm and shoved it into his pocket. He jabbed the button next to the door in front of him and waited to be given entrance. The door opened and he immediately entered and found Uhura sitting at her desk.

“Spock,” she greeted.

“Was the physical part of our relationship satisfying?” Spock asked point blank.

Uhura blinked and sat down the pen and paper she’d been working on. “Excuse me?”

“The physical aspect of our relationship.” Spock nodded towards the bedroom. “Was it satisfactory?”

Uhura put a hand to his face and shook her head. “Oh my god.” She slid the hand down and fixed him with a look. “What are you on about? Did Jim do something?”

Spock sat down across from her. “I entered his quarters this evening and found him watching…pornography.”

“Jim was watching porn?”

Spock clenched his fists. “He was.”

“So?”

Spock stared at her. “So?”

“People watch porn, Spock. Why are you upset that Jim was?”

Spock’s eye twitched. Uhura grinned. “Oh, you think Jim isn’t satisfied in bed with you.”

“Why else would he be viewing pornography?”

“I don’t know, Spock. Maybe its just a habit of his. Maybe there was a good plot to it? Go ask Jim instead of coming here and asking if I was satisfied in bed with you.”

Spock looked away and down to his lap. “But what if he is watching the pornography because he isn’t satisfied with me?”

“Does he seem to not be into it?”

“He is quite into it, but perhaps I am missing something. Maybe…”

“Maybe you should go talk to him or Leonard. Leonard knows more about Jim than anyone.”

Spock looked to Uhura. “I will ask him.”

Uhura smiled. “Good. Now go away, Scotty is on his way here.”

Spock nodded then stood up. He headed towards the door then stopped and looked back to her. “You did not answer my question, Nyota.”

She chuckled. “Yes, it was satisfactory. Could it have been better? Yes.”

“Explain.”

“You like what you like, Spock, and sometimes I wanted…other stuff.”

“Maybe Jim…”

“Get out, Spock.” Uhura snapped.

“Good evening, Nyota,” Spock said before leaving her quarters.

* * *

   


Spock found Leonard in the bar an hour later. Spock had walked around and thought about his words with Uhura and about his and Jim’s sexual relationship.

“Doctor, may we talk?” Spock asked, approaching the bar.

“Depends on what you want to talk about, Spock.” Bones down his small glass of amber liquid then poured himself another and one for Spock.

“I wish to discuss Jim.”

“Of course you do. Does this have anything to do with why you were grumpy faced earlier?”

“Grumpy faced?” Spock questioned.

“Jim’s words, not mine. You were storming past me in the hall near your and Jim’s quarters. Then you canceled dinner plans with Jim.”

“How did you know I canceled dinner with him?”

“I’m all knowing.”

Spock’s brow quirked up.

Bones sighed. “I was in the room with Jim when he called you. He was pretty upset about it. Only had two drinks before he said he was tired. Don’t think he even ate tonight.”

Spock looked down the bar top. “I will see that he eats.”

“You better.” Bones sipped his drink. “What did you want to talk about in regards to Jim?”

Spock’s brown eyes rose to meet Bones’ hazel ones. “I caught Jim viewing pornography shortly before you and I passed in the hall.”

“Yeah, Jim was still looking at it when I came into the room. Showed me a few clips that I can’t get out of my head.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “He showed you what he was viewing? Why?”

Bones sighed again and moved around the bar to sit next to Spock. “Can I be frank with you Spock?”

“Your name is Leonard.”

“Hobgoblin,” Bones muttered before shaking his head. “Look, Spock, Jim isn’t too happy about your fondness for sticking to missionary and doggy style positions in the bedroom.”

“He is unsatisfied with me sexually,” Spock said deflated.

“No, he’s not.”

“But you just said…”

“I said…look, Spock he wants some spice to the sex. God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this. I’m not a love doctor.”

“Spice?”

Bones nodded. “Said something about dominating…changing up the positions. He was looking at the porn for gay sex positions.”

“I see.”

Bones clapped him on the back. “He’s going to bring it up on Valentine’s Day. My suggestion, get him something shiny for a present then do whatever he wants.”

“Something shiny?”

Bones shrugged. “He gets distracted with shiny objects sometimes so get him something shiny and some chocolate.”

“I see. Thank you, Leonard.” Spock stood from his seat. “This conversation has been…interesting.”

“Yeah, just don’t come to me about sex stuff again.”

“Understood.” Spock turned on his heel and left. He went to the mess hall and grabbed Jim a plate before heading to Jim’s quarters and requesting entrance.

Jim opened the door wearing his flannel robe Spock found atrocious. Jim smiled brightly at him. “Spock, what are you doing here? I thought you…did you bring me food.”

“I did. I spoke with Leonard and he stated that he did not believe you had eaten this evening.” Spock moved past Jim and went into the quarters. He sat the tray at Jim’s table and motioned for Jim to take a seat.

Jim did as Spock silently requested and sat down. He looked over the tray of food. Spaghetti with marinara sauce, a Caesar salad, and garlic knots.  “Thank you, Spock. You need to eat as well.”

“Vulcans do not require…”

Jim gave him his signature puppy dog look and said, “I can’t eat by myself Spock.”

Spock internally sighed then used Jim’s replicator to procure himself some food. He sat down across from Jim. “Happy?”

“With you? Always.”

Spock tried not to blush but felt his cheeks heat up anyway. “Valentines day is coming up.”

“It is. We’ll be stopping at a starbase that day to restock. Thought the crew could use a day off ship with loved ones.”

“Indeed. What would you care to do?”

Jim ate some of this food then replied. “Valentine’s day isn’t really my thing. I don’t know how you and Uhura celebrated…”

“My relationship with Uhura has ended. What we did as a couple has nothing to do with what we do or will do, ashayam.”

Jim smiled and nudged Spock’s foot under the table. “How about we start a little tradition then for Valentine’s Day. We could stay in with take-out or something, watch an old, not romantic, movie and then have sex.”

Spock smiled slightly. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Good.”

“Would you like a present? Perhaps a new robe?”

Jim laughed and looked down at his flannel one. “Hey, I love this. Don’t make fun of the flannel.”

Spock shook his head. When Jim fell asleep he would start his researching on add 'spice' to their relationship. 

* * *

   


A week later, Spock waited in Jim’s quarters for the captain to return from his duties overseeing the restocking.

Spock was dressed in black pants and a dark sweater. He had a box of decadent chocolates from a little shop on the starbase and two small gift boxes.

Jim entered a few moments with a bag of takeout and a red gift bag. “You look hot.”

“I am aware.”

Jim chuckled as he placed the bags of the table next to Spock’s items. Jim went to grab one of the boxes. “Chocolate.”

“They are for later,” Spock told him, moving the box out of Jim’s reach.

Jim tried the puppy dog look but Spock shook his head. “Fine. How about dinner and then goodies?”

“Yes, dinner first.”

* * *

   


After dinner, Jim reached for the chocolate, but Spock moved it out of the way again.

“Seriously, Spock, I want some chocolate.”

Spock moved one of the other gift boxes in front of Jim and a card. “Presents first.”

Jim grinned. “I do like presents.” Jim handed over the gift bag to Spock then tore into the gift box in front of him. He stared at the shiny ring in the box then looked to Spock. “This isn’t…an engagement ring is it?”

“Negative. It is a fidget ring. You tend to drum your fingers on the arm rests when you sit idle for too long.”

“And you’d prefer I do something quieter?” Jim asked.

“Perhaps.”

Jim laughed then put the ring on and twisted it around, seeing how the gears turned. He went quiet and continued to play with it while Spock took his present out of the gift bag. He read the card first, a simple red one that said _Happy Valentine’s Day_ on the front and poem about love in the inside with Jim’s neat signature and an XO. Spock then unwrapped his present of the gift paper and found a book.

He touched the cover of the book that Jim gave him—an older edition of a Sherlock Holmes novel. Jim remembered that Spock had told him that Sir Author Conan Doyle was a distant relative. Spock smiled then looked to Jim and almost chuckled. Jim was intently playing with the fidget ring.

Spock placed the book down then gently took Jim’s hand and removed the ring.

“Hey, that’s mine,” Jim said.

“And you will get it back afterwards.”

"After what?"

“After you read your card and after we engage in coitus.”

Jim perked up in his seat and took the card from the table. He opened the envelope and pulled out the card and burst out laughing.  He looked to Spock. “Oh my god, Spock. Where did you find this?”

“In the anniversary section of the card store. None of the Valentine cards fit.”

Jim nodded and looked back to the card, his laughter dying down. The front of the card had two robes…one white and one flannel like his. It said His ❤ His and Jim loved it. He opened the card and read _Love…Laughter…Friendship. ~~You two~~ We are a perfect fit! Happy ~~Anniversary~~ Valentine’s Day! Love, Spock _

“Love you, Spock.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“You going to tell me what that means?” Jim asked.

“Not tonight.”

Jim smiled then eyed the chocolate. “Can I have one piece?”

“No, you can open the other gift.”

“Two gifts? Aren’t I spoiled?”

“Indeed you are,” Spock smirked.

Jim smirked back then opened the box. His eyes widened as he looked from the box to Spock. “Its…um…”

“A collar,” Spock finished, standing up and walking around the table to stand behind Jim. He took the color out of the box and showed it to Jim. “Leather, which you are not allergic too. I am the only one who can put it on you and the only one who can take it off of you. Do you understand?”

Jim nodded. “Why…why did you get me this collar?”

“To add, what did you say to Leonard…spice to our relationship. You wish for me to be more dominant.”

 Jim made a mewling noise in response.

Spock knew Jim was becoming aroused. He was as well. He gently placed the collar around Jim’s neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Spock walked to the doorway leading into Jim’s bedroom.

“Strip,” Spock ordered.

Jim quickly stood up and undressed faster than Spock thought possible. Spock blinked and found Jim naked save for the collar standing before him. Jim’s cheeks were turning pink as Spock’s gaze swept over his naked form, finding Jim’s cock standing at attention between his legs.

“On the bed,” Spock order. “On your stomach.”

Jim made the mewling sound again that only caused Spock’s erection to become more uncomfortable in his trousers. Spock clenched his fists and watched Jim dive onto the bed and lay on his stomach. Jim then looked over his shoulder and wiggled his perky ass at Spock.

“Insolence,” Spock said.

“Yeah and what are you going to do about it?” Jim grinned and said before adding, “Master.”

The primal Vulcan inside of Spock snapped. He tore off his own clothes and pounced onto his mate.

* * *

   


A few hours later, the spent and panting couple laid sprawled together on the floor beside Jim’s bed.

“How’d…how’d we get on the floor?” Jim asked with a hoarse voice. Spock had caused him to be more noisy than usual. He turned his head, where it rested on Spock’s hairy chest to look at the Vulcan.

“I do not recall at the moment,” Spock replied. He trailed his fingertips up and down Jim’s sweaty, bare back.

Jim nodded then touched the collar around his neck. “I never thought I’d be into something like this. It’s nice.”

“It is. In my research, I found it an odd fetish but thought we could give it a try. Shall we keep it for our sexual activities.”

"Yeah, but let’s not use it every time. Just for special occasions. Like Wednesdays and Fridays.”

Spock laughed. “As you wish.”

“A collar isn’t complete without an ID tag, though.”

Spock picked up his head from the floor and looked to Jim. “An ID tag?”

Jim bit his bottom lip then said. “Don’t I need something to show that I’m yours.”

“Indeed, you do. I will procure one later.”

“Later is good because I need to go to sleep for several hours and then eat my chocolate and nap.”

“I will move us in a few moments.”

“Thanks.” Jim closed his eyes and cuddled against Spock.

Spock put his head back down and closed his eyes as well. After a few moments of quiet, he said, “Please cease watching pornography.”

“Knew someone had been in the room that day.”

“I was in the room and saw what you were watching. Please cease watching such filth.”

“Mmm…okay.”

“Thank you.”

.

.

.

“Can we make our own videos?” Jim asked.

“Go to sleep or else your flannel rode will disappear," Spock replied. 

* * *

  


The card Spock gave Jim. I think its the most perfect Spirk card :)


End file.
